


Remembering The War [Art]

by MaesterChill



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fanart, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Scars, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill
Summary: It doesn't get easier as the years go by. But at least they have each other.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1051154
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	Remembering The War [Art]

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Drarry Discord Server's Drawble Challenge, March 2020. Thanks go to this month's hosts, Potter Art and Ana-Iliad.  
> Prompt: 'Remember when...'.  
> Art restriction: Earth tones/browns.


End file.
